


The Next Morning

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fluff, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okai nothing much happened. I would have loved to write more on the chapter but it was getting way too long!! Promise there’ll be more lovey dovey shiz in the next one :D</p></blockquote>





	The Next Morning

“Wake up m'lady, Lord Elrond awaits your presence at the breakfast table” Daria said gently as she folded the clothes you discarded on the floor last night.

You mumbled a thank you as you stretched and pulled the fluffy covers over your face to shield against the rays of light that steamed through the carvings of the walls. Daria let out a soft laugh, “today m'lady”. You sighed and pushed the covers off and reluctantly got out of bed, who could blame you? You were up till 3 AM talking to Fíli.

You bathed and only once fell asleep in the tub, you dressed in a soft light pink dress that reached your ankles and was split in the front to just below your hip. You chose a thin silver circlet with coral roses that wove around it.

The main dining hall was full of lively elven music and chatter of your father’s guests, but everything ceased when you walked in. You were late and all eyes were on you. You awkwardly bent at the knee and ducked your head murmuring a greeting. Lord Elrond cleared his throat and said “(y/n), please join us” as he gestured to the long table with a nod of his head.

As you made your way to the only remaining seat next to your farther at the head of the table and Arwen, you quickly analyzed the company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. They eyed you like you were a threat, all except Fíli who sat opposite you. He smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and you blushed and smiled at him. Once you were seated the chattering resumed slowly.

You picked at your dandelion salad, not because you weren’t hungry, but because you were nervous. You felt Fíli’s gaze bore into your head and every time you glanced up he had a playful smile on his lips.

_(y/n), why is that dwarf looking at you like that?_

Your spine straightened in an instant and your fork made a horrible clattering noise as it hit your plate when you dropped it. Everyone was looking at you again. “Sorry”, you mumbled. You could feel Elrond poking around in your mind looking for an explanation. You looked at him with your brows slightly furrowed.

_I don’t know. And Ada I don’t appreciate you invading my privacy, we talked about this._

Elrond chuckled and you felt him retreating from your mind. Gandalf appeared at the door and requested they “continue with business”, your father nodded and Thorin the dwarf at the opposite end of the table left the room. Before leaving Elrond threw you a look and a slightly more stiff one at Fíli. You rolled your eyes.

As soon as the huge doors closed Fíli leaned forward and whispered, “Would the fair Lady like to accompany me on a ride to the forest? I’ve been angling for a chance to take in the sights here”, he finished with a wink.

You leaned back in your chair, “I..I don’t know…I’m not supposed to wander out on my own”, especially with a dwarf you added to yourself. “But you won’t be alone ” he offered.

You smiled, “you know what I mean”.

“No I don’t m'lady”, he replied looking very confused.

You looked over at Arwen who was talking with a royal messenger standing behind her chair. You were sure she didn’t hear any of the conversation but you decided to refuse the offer anyway, but then you remembered the feeling you had in your stomach last night and you felt it again as you looked into Fíli’s expectant eyes.

“All right, meet me at the stables in 10 minutes”, you grinned.

Fíli responded with a wide smile and a slight nod. Then he got up and walked away.

Before you could get up yourself, Arwen grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down into your chair. You nearly choked on fear. She heard and she’s probably mad you thought. Once she dismissed the messenger, she turned to see your pale face. “(Y/n), what’s the matter? Are you ill?”, you shook your head and took a huge gulp of water from the crystal goblet in front of you, hoping it’ll calm your nerves.

“Well then, I have to tell you that I’ll be gone for a couple of days. King Thranduil has summoned me” she said wearing a confused expression. You felt a stab of envy, you longed to see your best friend and here is Arwen going to stay at Mirkwood when she barely talked to him.

You pushed all those feelings aside and thought how much you’ll miss her. You always did when she left on small trips and missions. You smiled “wonder whatever for?”, she just shrugged and got up. You followed her out into the halls where you kept waking towards Arwen’s room, “as usual, watch out for yourself and don’t cause too much chaos. I’ll be back soon”, she pulled you into a hug.

You had stopped where the halls break into three, one of them lead to the stables and another to Arwen’s chambers. “I’ll be fine” you said with and cheeky grin. Arwen smiled and turned down her hall.

“Oh and please don’t do anything reckless. He is a dwarf after all you know”, she threw a half disdainful smirk over her shoulder.

You just started blankly after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okai nothing much happened. I would have loved to write more on the chapter but it was getting way too long!! Promise there’ll be more lovey dovey shiz in the next one :D


End file.
